Girl Meets Dad
by Knowledge is Power
Summary: Dawn always wanted to meet her father. And then she got the chance. But she knew that when her mom found out she was going to be in so much trouble. Steve meets the product of what one night and drinks can lead. BtVS/H5-0 Crossover. No pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own BtVS or H5-0. This is my first really thought out piece of fanfiction so please be gentle.

* * *

The sun was shining and it seemed like another typical day in Hawaii, so of course it wasn't. The first clue as to how not typical the day was going to be was the girl walking alone on the sidewalk. She was tall, with long brown hair, grey blue eyes and looked to be anywhere from ten to thirteen. The biggest clue however was where exactly she seemed to be heading: Hawaii Five-0 headquarters.

'So this is it', thought Dawn as she stared up at the statue. 'Okay deep breaths'.

Dawn took a deep breath and let it out slowly before pushing open the door and making her way into the building. She walked into the entrance hall and made her way to security, taking of her backpack and going through the metal detectors.

"Are your parents here with you miss?" asked an officer after she had gotten her bag from the conveyer belt x-ray machine.

"I'm looking for the Five-O task force." answered Dawn after taking another deep breath.

"Where are your parents? Did you come here alone?" asked the officer beginning to get a bad feeling.

"I need to speak with Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 task force." was Dawn's only response to his question.

"Okay, why do you need to talk to him?" questioned the officer.

"I just do, okay." Dawn said starting to lose patience.

"Let me just make a call and someone will escort you to their offices." said the officer as he reached for his walkie.

"There's someone here that needs to talk to Five-0 and it seems pretty urgent," the officer said into his walkie. "Can you please get someone to downstairs to escort her to their offices?"

"Yeah no problem," came the reply from the walkie.

"Okay kid sit tight. There should be someone coming down in a few minutes." the officer said to Dawn.

"Thanks," Dawn said to the officer not quite able to hide the sarcasm from her voice. The two stood quietly, Dawn looking around the atrium of the building. There were two staircases that met in the middle and led to a doorway at the top of the stairs. To Dawn the place looked nothing like what she expected any type of police headquarters. As she looked around, a woman made her way over, her expression softening as soon as she saw who was waiting with the guard.

"Is this the person that wanted to talk to Five-0?" the woman asked.

"Yes ma'am." the officer replied.

"My name is Kono and I'm Five-0." Kono said to Dawn.

"Finally, my name is Dawn and I need to speak to Steve McGarrett." Dawn said to Kono.

"Well I can take you to him. Thanks officer, I got it from here." Kono said first to Dawn and then to the officer who had stopped Dawn."Can I ask what this is about?" Kono asked as she led Dawn up the stairs to the second floor.

"It's personal." was Dawn's only response. Kono looked down at her in surprise but kept quiet.

Dawn looked around the Five-0 office in awe. The giant screen, the way cool computer/table thing and the cabinet of weapons.

"So this is Steve's office and Steve is right in there." Kono said as she pointed to the office closest to her. In side Dawn could see a man sitting at a desk looking over something on his desk. Kono went up to the door and knocked on it, opening it when Steve looked up and nodded

at her.

"Hey Steve, there's someone here to see you about something personal." Kono said as she stuck her head in the door. Steve looked out of the window and immediately saw the girl.

"Send her in," said Steve looking at the girl and wondering what about her made her feel so familiar. Kono motioned for the girl to come forward, moving out of the way when Dawn made it to the door. When Dawn was completely inside of the office Kono moved out of the office and closed the door behind her.

"Hello, I'm Steve McGarrett but something tells me you already knew that." Steve said getting right down to it.

"My name is Dawn...Summers." Dawn said the pause blatantly obvious. "I came to talk to you about my mom."

"Your mom? Do I know her or something?" Steve trying and failing to remember where he knew the name 'Summers' from.

"Um, yeah. I'd say you know her pretty well. In the biblical sense actually." Dawn said looking around.

"In the….? You mean that me and her…?" Steve said starting to get a bad feeling. "What's your moms name?"

"Buffy Anne Summers previously of Sunnydale, California." Dawn said staring straight at him. The moment that Steve put a face to the name was obvious to Dawn as he just stared at her, his eyes lighting up in recognition. Steve remembered the blonde, the way that she had looked so sad yet so beautiful. She had been funny, kind and easy to talk to. That more than anything had led to them ending up in bed together.

"Why are you here? Did something happen to your mom?" Steve asked the questions coming out quickly.

"A couple of weeks ago my mom and I were in Rio and I overheard a conversation between Auntie Willow and my mom." Dawn said the confidence that she had had when she entered the office starting to fade. "Aunt Willow said that she had seen you in the news because of some big case your task force solved. She told my mom that she should tell me about you. About my dad."

Steve just stared at her, hearing the words but unable to process them. "You're...dad?...I mean are you sure that she was talking about me?" Steve said the words without thinking but when he saw her expression he knew that he was in trouble.

"What is that supposed to mean? My mom isn't someone who just sleeps around with random people she meets at bars." Dawn said angrily.

"I wasn't implying that, I swear Dawn. I just meant that where you sure that your mom and your aunt were talking about me?" Steve said in a way that he hoped was soothing. Thankfully it seemed to do the trick as Dawn took a deep breath and reached around bringing her backpack to her front.

"When I heard them talking, I found the task force they were talking about online from news reports and found your name. Then when we went back home I found a copy of my birth certificate," Dawn said as she looked through her bag. She pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it for a second before sliding across the table. Steve picked it up hesitantly looking at the information on it. 'Name: Dawn Marie Summers, Mother: Buffy Anne Summers, Father: Steven Jack McGarrett'. Steve reread the information on the paper over and over until it seemed to be imprinted on his brain.

"Wait a minute. You said that you were in Rio when you found out about this. How did you get here?" Steve asked asked as his brain tried to find a way to process what he was seeing. "Where's your mom?"

Dawn suddenly looked nervous. "Yeah about that...Well after Rio, mom and I went back to Italy where we've been living for about a year. I found my birth certificate and then I kind of… used my moms credit card and bought a ticket here." The last part of the explanation was rushed and Dawn looked two seconds away from jumping out her seat and for the door.

"What?! Dawn your mom is probably worried sick about you. You have to call her right now." Steve was angry and Dawn could see it.

"I left her a note." Dawn said weakly.

Steve pulled out her cellphone and passed it across the table to Dawn. "Call her now." Steve said it firmly and Dawn knew that he wasn't playing around. Dawn took the phone from Steve and dialed her mothers number from memory. As the phone rang Dawn looked at Steve. He seemed to be handling the situation well, but she couldn't tell whether it was because he hadn't processed it yet or if just didn't believe it.

"Hello, who is this?" A voice said on the other line.

"Hi mom." Dawn said meekly.

"DAWN MARIE SUMMERS, WHAT IN THE WORLD WE'RE YOU THINKING? Running away from home, leaving me with nothing more than a note: 'Saying went to find Dad. Call you when I get there' and all you can say is 'Hi mom'. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where are you?" Buffy said angrily from the other end of the line.

"I'm fine mom. I told you I was trying to find Dad and I did." Dawn said trying and failing to calm her mother.

"Dawn, is Steve there with you?" Buffy said calming down.

"Yeah he's right here." Dawn said looking up at Steve, who was still staring at her.

"Please put him on the phone, Dawn." Buffy replied firmly.

"Mom wants to talk to you," Dawn said as she handed the phone back to Steve. Steve hesitated for a second before he took the phone from her. "Hello? Buffy?" Steve said into the phone.

"Steve, is she really ok?" Buffy asked the worry clear in her voice.

"She's fine. She got to Five-0 headquarters a an hour ago and as soon as I knew you weren't with her I had her call you," Steve said. "Buffy is it true? Is what Dawn told me true? Is she really my daughter?"

"I'll explain everything when I get there. But...yeah she is. Please take care of her Steve." Buffy said hesitantly.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of her." Steve said looking at Dawn.

"Okay can you please put me on speakerphone?" Buffy asked taking a deep breath. Steve did as he was asked and put the phone on the table.

"Dawn," said Buffy from the phone. "As of right now and until I get to Hawaii Steve is in charge of you. And when I get there be prepared for the grounding of a lifetime. Accompanying the grounding, the topic of bodyguards will come up. This time, don't expect the discussion to end the same way. I 'll call you when I get there. Thanks Steve. Bye." Buffy then hung up.

At the word bodyguards Steve looked from the phone to Dawn sharply. Dawn seemed resigned and sat glumly in her chair looking at the table.

"You hungry?" Steve said deciding to deal with the rest of the situation later.

"Um yeah starving actually." Dawn looked at Steve with surprise but quickly tried to hide it.

"Great. I know just the place." Steve said standing up and making his way to the door. He waited for Dawn to get her bag right and was standing next to him before he opened the door letting her out first.


End file.
